1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to content addressable memory (CAM).
2. Background Art
Content-addressable memories (CAMs) are hardware search engines often used for search-intensive applications. CAMs are composed of semiconductor memory bitcells with added comparison circuitry that enable a search operation to complete in a single clock cycle.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.